Beginnings For Them All
by Spiral-Of-Fools
Summary: She was different. She was dangerous. Beth was being targeted by one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet. Joining the X-Men, they band together to defeat Magneto and save both Rogue and Beth, herself. Part one of the Beth Knight Chronicles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first _X-Men_. Obviously, since it must sound like a n00b wrote this. I was surfing the channels last night and found _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ on FX. Then, I got inspiration for these new OCs, Beth and Clara Jackson. Surprising, right? Enjoy! I warn, though: My facts may not be 100% with the story. I'm not that knowledgeable in this area. Also, just go with the fact that Beth was there from the very first movie in the trilogy to the last (_X-Men_, _X2_, and _X-Men: The Last Stand_). Smarts in everything else? Yes. _Marvel Comics_? Not a chance. I don't even own a single movie besides _Spiderman_. And even that's on old-timer VHS.

**Disclaimer: **Let's be honest here. If I'm on this site, I'm obviously not rich, famous, making movies, or blowing my cash on big and useless things like those Marvel guys are.

**Summary: **She was different. She was dangerous. Beth was being targeted by one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet. Joining the X-Men, they band together to defeat Magneto and save both Rogue and Beth, herself. Part one of the Beth Knight series!

**Beginnings For Them All – Chapter 1**

Dinner shifts at the restaurant were ending as the last workers were starting to clean up.

A bald man in a wheelchair and a man in a gray sweater with red-tinted sunglasses watched one of the younger waitresses, obviously in high school, carefully, studying her every move. For three hours he had been waiting until closing to approach her and confront her for her powers.

"Professor, are you sure she's a mutant? She seems normal enough." Scott said, his mouth pressed in a tight line, looking her over once again as she counted the tip left at the table. Obviously from her small sigh and defeated posture, the table full of high school kids had not paid her well.

"That electrical disturbance was no accident, surely." The first man muttered lowly to the next across the set table. "It was evident how upset she was before the lights started acting up. And the gloves are there for a reason. I believe she already knows her mutation and understands the cautions of it. By any means, Cerebro never lies."

Professor Xavier and Scott looked over at the dark-haired girl bussing tables in the corner. She looked innocent enough as the light reflected off her raven hair and pale skin. He could see her mouthing the words to the song playing on her iPod, hidden stealthily beneath her white work shirt.

Her hips swayed and her head bobbed subtly to the beat of the song as she walked past him, carrying trays of plates and cups with a steady hand placed at the center of the bottom of the tray. Months of practice had taught her to keep a steady hand when she wanted to.

The men picked up some conversation from across the room. The words easily drifted over to him from the practically silent room, save for the low music, clock ticking, and noise of utensils being put away in the back.

"Sarah, go home. I'm fine with locking up and dealing with the last two over there." The girl told the brunette, Sarah. She seemed to be convincing Sarah of her safety with a handicapped man and a man with tired eyes they could barely make out through his glasses, colored red.

"Fine, Beth. But if I get a call saying you haven't come home yet from your cousin, I'm coming back with a gun. I get that you're leaving in a few days but, still, you aren't going missing before you can leave." An exhausted Sarah responded.

Waving goodbye to her retreating form, Beth turned and headed over Professor Xavier and Scott Summers. She arrived at his table and sat down in an extra chair, collapsing in it, fatigued.

"Look here, Wheels and Red Glasses, I don't have all night. We closed five minutes ago and yet you're still here. I'm tired and it's time for you to leave. If you want something ordered, I'll pack it up so you can eat it at home since you've been here at least three hours." Beth snapped.

Incredibly patient as always, Charles Xavier waited until Beth finished before addressing her. He could see the exhaustion creeping into her eyes, her lids barely supporting themselves. He could tell all she wanted was to collapse in bed and sleep.

"Hello, Bethany, I'm Professor Charles Xavier from Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I believe you have a spot at our school."

Open-mouthed and slightly skeptical, Beth could only manage a simple, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Let me explain more clearly. At our school, the only students allowed in are ones of mutated qualities. Before you take this into offense, I believe you have already come to terms with your abilities. For example, one of our teachers with me, Scott Summers, has laser vision." Charles elaborated.

Beth still sat in the seat across from them, staring mutely at the professor. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Charles who seemed so calm about the whole ordeal, Scott who appeared remotely bored, and the linen tablecloth.

"Look, I'm a not a mutant. You've obviously got the wrong person." Beth stood up to leave quickly until Professor Xavier spoke again from behind her.

"Your thoughts seem to say otherwise, Bethany. I'm a skilled telepathic, you see. And though you might be angry at the trespassing of your thoughts, it's for the better you come with me in order to control your powers."

She spun around on her heel suddenly. Her eyes were flaring with anger towards him. The restaurant lights began to flicker around her and the smell of ozone filled the air.

"I do _not_ need your help! I've controlled my own powers since I was nine! I haven't killed anyone in a year! My powers are my responsibility and everything has been perfectly fine until _you_ showed up! I don't need to be seen as a freak again!"

Crackling could be heard as a few of the light bulbs burst from the electrical force built up inside of them. Small shocks hit the skin of Professor Xavier and Scott, jolting them in their respective chairs, making them wince in pain.

"Beth, you must calm down. Control your powers. I need to understand you." Again, Professor Xavier tried to persuade her.

The lights stopped flickering and the odor of ozone vanished as quickly as it had come. Beth pulled on her leather gloves slightly.

"What do you want to know, Professor X?" Beth questioned quietly. "And why do you want to help me?"

"Beth, I've seen many cases of alienated mutants hated for being themselves. It's become my duty to help the mutants whenever I can. Do you accept the position at our school in Westchester County, New York?"

Taking a deep breath, Beth answered from her new wooden chair next to Scott.

"Well . . . yeah, I mean, I want the education with people like _me._ Sure, I'll go with you two. I can get there by tomorrow. I'll just change the moving route. Um, do you guys accept full-time students? I have nowhere else to live after this."

"Of course, Beth. You're welcome at the school as long as you'd like. With all of your belongings included." Xavier explained for her.

Sighing in relief, Beth shifted her gaze around to the restaurant before focusing solely on the clock behind the wheelchair-bound telepathic.

"Look, can I please go home now? I'm going to have to call the moving company. Those dicks will have me on the phone for hours. And I'd really like to get as much sleep as I can."

"We need to know what your mutation is." Scott voiced up mildly uninterested from beside Beth. He looked nice enough but Beth still couldn't trust him completely. His brown hair that fell onto his forehead, broad shoulders, and nonchalant and slightly cocky attitude reminded her of someone she'd rather forget. Desperately, she pushed the thoughts from her mind, trying to face him without cringing in fear of him.

Looking at him, while being quite annoyed, Beth gave a deadpanned answer. Scott noticed she had moved her chair a few inches away from his and was sitting on the edge farthest from him.

"Electricity. Why the hell do you think I wear gloves some days. Anything with electricity in it, I can manipulate. I also pretty much radiate electricity since I can take it from objects and store it. You two could be dead at my feet right now, but whatever. I also can tell how strong my electrical forces will be each day." Beth replied with an air of indifference that mocked Scott.

Professor Xavier looked Beth in the eye, revealing a small smile of amusement at her attitude towards Scott. Nodding, he motioned for Scott and himself to leave the popular restaurant for the city's residents.

"I'll be waiting on your arrival, Bethany." he called out as he wheeled himself away with Scott following close behind.

Beth offered a small smile of confirmation and looked back to the table, only to see a slip of white paper and a pile of papers. The white paper, reading in neat script, save for the last line said:

_Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_1407 Graymalkin Lane_

_Salem Center (North Salem),_

_Westchester County,_

_New York_

_**I expect you to arrive by tomorrow, Bethany Knight**__._

**Fill out the forms.**

_**Professor Xavier and **_**Professor Summers**

After rolling her eyes in aggravation, she began to laugh aloud. This school was definitely going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 1 finished, chapter 2 right here! Seriously, if you want, stop reading. I beg you don't, though. Anyways, this is the chapter where she loads her bags says goodbye, and travels to Xavier's school! I'm not sure how far I actually want this to extend so just follow along. I'm probably going to add in a few of my best friend's quotes along the way. I forgot to mention that this takes place in 2000 but all the modern things are going to come into play sooner or later. I can't stand not having some of the stuff in the story. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I still own not. Should I cry tears of sorrow and waste away in my room out of despair?

**Summary: **She was different. She was dangerous. Beth was being targeted by one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet. Joining the X-Men, they band together to defeat Magneto and save both Rogue and Beth, herself.

**Beginnings For Them All – Chapter 2**

Once Beth got home, she threw her keys into the bowl by the door, which clattered loudly, kicked off her shoes to the side, and hung up her bright blue pea coat.

"Beth! That you? Come here, I need help making my throne of your moving boxes! I have a theory that if I sit on all your stuff, I can blackmail you into coming with me!" Jeff yelled from across the apartment.

She stopped outside of the door, watching as Jeff tried to lift multiple boxes to build the arm of his giant throne. Her hand pressed against the doorframe as she waited for her chance to begin talking.

"Beth! Come on, we don't have forever . . . What's wrong? You look sad. Hey, I told you, you don't have to move to a completely different part of the country. You can come to Chicago with me! I wasn't serious about the blackmail, Beth." Jeff tried to console her.

"That-That's not it. I mean, as nice as it sounds and as proud as I am that you're developing actual blackmail skills, I-I . . . Have you heard of Charles Xavier, Jeff?" the girl stuttered out.

Jeff paused for a few moments with his hand stroking an invisible beard that was apparently very grown-out.

"Yeah, I think so. That bald dude in a wheelchair who can, like, read minds and stuff. He's a mutant. And I am jealous."

"Well, he runs a school, too, for . . . us. People like me, Jeff. Mutants. And, uh, he and one of his teachers came to the restaurant tonight. They want me to come and it would be a permanent stay but I can leave at any time during vacation as long as a teacher knows. When I'm eighteen, I can leave and visit whenever I feel like it."

A colorful brochure was tossed onto the glass table. The table was one of the few furniture pieces not packed in a cardboard box. Jeff picked it up and flipped through it slowly, taking his time reading it.

"So . . . you . . . really want to go here, Beth? Are you sure? After the last school you went to in South Carolina, I just, I don't know. I don't want to see you get hurt . . . even though this looks like a billion fluffy white bunnies just dropped out of the sky riding rainbow unicorns wearing silver parachutes – it's that awesome." He was uncertain which Beth understood completely. Beth's cousin had taken care of her since she arrived a year ago out of the blue on his doorstep. "But . . . if you're positively sure on the nine-hundredth level, I guess I can live with it."

A moment passed before Beth flung herself into Jeff's arms. He toppled backwards onto his partially made throne of boxes.

"Shit," he cursed out. "My boxes are dented. My throne is _ruined_!"

"Goodnight, Jeffie! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sweet dreams and absolutely do _not_ let those gerbils out of their cages! They'll eat through the boxes." was Beth's exclamation as she weaved her way through the boxes that towered well over her head and headed off to bed.

Changing out of her work clothes and into a pair of striped pajama pants and a somewhat tight-fitting purple tank-top, Beth collapsed into her bed, and began dreaming of the new school.

At precisely four in the morning, a trumpet sounded in the apartment. Then came in a very excited Jeff, dressed in a king's crown and purple cape with a trumpet in hand.

"Wake up, wake up, little Bethany! Today's a big, big day! The day some random teacher will come down and escort you to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for your first day – oh, yeah, did I forget to tell you they called about five minutes ago?"

Glaring up at Jeff venomously, she responded icily, "No. You just happened to leave that out, smartass. Help me up. I'm lazy."

After pulling Beth to her feet, she took a shower where she stood in the hot water for minutes and relished in the heat beating against her. Tears began to redden her eyes as she tried to process leaving Jeff. They had been planning this for months, she knew, but the reality of it had just crashed down on her.

There would be no more breakfasts or food fights, Yu-Gi-Oh card exchanges or spending hours at stores in search of Sour Patch Kids, rants about books, movies, or television shows, or someone that could understand her without trying or someone to hold her in the night when she had another nightmare.

With both of them heading separate directions, this would also mean that Beth lost the one male she could trust and the one person she considered a parent along with Jeff's girlfriend, Hanna, who had moved along to Chicago a few days beforehand.

As Beth pulled a black Third Eye Blind tank-top with a stoplight it on over her overly long bright blue tank-top and slid on her white skinny jeans, she thought about everything Jeff had done for her.

He had taken her in a year ago when she was uncomfortable around everyone else. Even when he questioned why she didn't go to his older brother, Jeremy, he had accepted her shrug of "I don't know". Jeff had provided shelter, a fair amount of food, money for education, and a supportive older brother type. Everything she could think of that she had missed out on as a tween, she had found with Jeff and Hanna.

Pulling a comb through her wet and knotted black hair, Beth walked out of the steamy bathroom after writing her signature, _oel ngati kameie_, on the fog-covered mirror. The rooms were bare, with no furniture or pictures covering the walls. Arriving in the front room, Beth's eyes widened to see a tall, muscular boy waiting by the door.

Before she could get a word out to the older teen looking down at the ground, Jeff walked by with a box crowing, "His name is Piotr Rasputin. He's Russian _and _he turns to metal. Very endurable and invincible like that."

At the sound of his name, Piotr's head shot up. "You may call me Pete, if you wish."

"Ah, cool. My best friend, Mel, named my metal panda Metallic Man. Are you a metal panda? Or maybe you're in search of a heart, Tin Man?"

"Sorry," Jeff cut in. "She's weird like that all the time. And she probably won't reveal much more about her past than that, bub. Maybe a few small things like her favorite color or cereal but nothing key."

Offering a half-smile, Piotr nodded in understanding. "If she won't reveal much, she'll get along just fine with some of our students. I'll be in the truck." And he headed out the door. Beth grabbed her red lifeguard sweatshirt before she and Jeff followed him out until they stopped outside the truck.

"Beth. That guy's crazy awesome! He carried, like, six boxes at once! It was epic! Hey, hey, Beth, come here. Into the arms of the guy you'll be missing." His arms wrapped around her as she sobbed fully into his chest.

"I-I-I just . . . I-I'm go-going to-to m-m-miss you-you so m-much, J-Je-Jeff." Sobs were racking her body now. Jeff just held her there for a good five minutes until the sobs did down into sniffles.

"Good now?" At her nod, he continued. "Thank God, you were destroying my polo! It's fancy and new, too! But, Beth, do you have everything? Your four iPods? Your extensive collection of four-hundred seventy-three books? Your Kindle with one-thousand seven-hundred eighty-six books on there? All those goddamn posters? Each and every one of your articles of clothing which I have no idea how you manage to fit inside one closet and dresser? And your huge-ass collection of watches and other fairly useless shit that's grown on me?"

"Yes, Jeff. All in the boxes. Nothing to worry about now. I guess . . . I guess I have to go now. I think Piotr's kind of bored out of his mind." said Beth.

"Well, just bore him to death some more with your rants on Harry Potter or some shit during a lull in conversation. Maybe you can get the keys off him and drive. But, come on. It's five in the morning and you have an hour and a half of driving." responded Jeff.

Hugging him one last time, Beth promised to call every night and Skype every other day. She hopped into the white and blue truck on the passenger side since Piotr decided to drive for the trip. Waving goodbye and giving a smile until Jeff faded into the distant landscape that had become so familiar to her, Beth let the smile drop from her face and rested her head against the window.

"That was your cousin?" Piotr's smooth, deep voice spoke up from her left.

A nod was as much as he could get out of her. He could see it out of the corner of his eye.

"How long have you been living with him?"

Beth lifted on shoulder, letting Piotr know that she was at least listening to him talk. "A year or so." Piotr nodded his head now.

"Why do you live with him and not your parents?" Piotr feared he ventured too far into Beth's past seeing as her mouth snapped shut and she gave no response at all except firmly. "I'm sorry," Piotr amended. "You don't need to answer that question. Um, what radio station do you like best?"

That was when the clock on the radio glowed bright blue and a dark _104.1_ appeared on the screen. Beth also pulled out an iPod out of her red sweatshirt conjoining pocket.

Piotr gave a small smile. "IPod or radio first? It doesn't really matter to me."

The radio switched on and went straight to 104.1 FM while Beth pocketed her blue iPod. For the rest of the ride to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Beth sat in silence, mouthing the words to whatever songs came on, and watching the passing scenery. Mostly trees and other towns passed by along the whole two-hour ride. Granted, Beth was passed out for about of the trip.

Forty five minutes later, a strong, large hand was shaking Beth's arm gently. Beth felt the hand on her bicep but was too tired to do anything but mumble incoherently.

"Beth, come on. We are at the school." Piotr's thick Russian accent filtered into her ears. "It is time to get up."

"Muffelgoges . . ." Beth replied with her tiredness lacing her words with a lazy drawl.

"What?" Piotr looked taken aback at the gibberish Beth had just told him.

"It means go away, I'm tired."

Two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. Beth's groggily opened her eyes only to have them close again. Beth could feel herself calm down and her mind went blank for the time being. She didn't wake up again.


End file.
